Forgiven Or Forgotten
by Hitoare
Summary: Raven knows something horrible is about to happen. Something linked with Terra and Trigon. After having the same dream, she cannot deny that death is looming just overhead. Will it be possible for her to save her friends or watch as they die horribly?
1. Chapter 1

Forgiven or Forgotten

**Chapter One: How Can This Happen?**

"Come on, Raven. What stings the most? That I tricked you? That I nearly wiped out your team?" Terra's smug face looked down at Raven, her blue eyes filled with hatred. "Or was it that deep down inside, you really believed that I was your friend?"

The blackness engulfed Raven as she gasped frantically for air. "No…" She managed to outer, losing consciousness. Terra's face faded in and out,

"I was never your friend. Terra said before she disappeared completely.

Raven was suddenly falling and falling. She looked down to see a pit of black flames, reaching out to grab her. Raven screamed as the inferno swallowed her. Then there was nothing, but two pairs of glowing red eyes. There were no voices or pain; the eyes just stared at her. The eyes merged into one pair and turned a deep blue, the exact color of Terra's eyes.

"Well Raven. How's it like to be alone in the world with no one to help you?" Terra's voice spoke out. A body formed behind the eyes. "Now you know how I feel, every day of my life. And it's all thanks to you." Terra leaned in close, wisps of her blonde hair falling into her face. "The Dark Child, Raven." Her voice became deep, exactly like Trigon's. "The portal, Raven."

"No…Leave me alone." Raven murmured, covering her face with her hands. Terra's voice continued to echo in her ears.

"And it's all thanks to you…."

Raven sat up, gasping. Beads of sweat trickled down her face as Raven held her head. "Not again…" This was the third time the nightmare appeared to her that week. Why was she plagued by thoughts of Terra? It happened long ago; almost everyone forgot about it. Or at least, they appeared to.

And how was Trigon linked to her? In every dream, the eyes would appear. The eyes of the all-seeing. The eyes of Scath. The apocalypse had happened so long ago, the Eve of Betrayal even longer. Terra would never be coming back; neither would her 'father'.

Something wet ran down her cheeks. Raven wiped it away. She was crying. The first time in so long. A small sob came from her and before she could stop herself, she cried harder than she ever did before.

"Raven?" A timid voice came from her doorway. There stood Starfire, her hair mussed and her purple nightgown wrinkled. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Starfire." Raven answered, rubbing her eyes. "I'm just fine."

Starfire's green eyes were like fireflies in the dark. "Alright." She said as she started to leave, closing the door behind her.

Raven lay back in bed, trying to fall back asleep. She knew that she'd be back in that dark, dark place, where Terra's voice would follow her to the depths of Hell. One final thought followed before she drifted back to sleep.

_'How was it my fault…?"_

_

* * *

_  
A crumbling sound rang out through the dormant volcano. The statue where the once Teen Titans stood slowly came apart, starting from the legs and moving upward. At last, the pale face broke free of her rocky exterior and stumbled to the ground. "How…How am I free?" Her unused voice sounded unfamiliar and strange to her.

She looked down to see the costume that marked her as the slave of her misery. Suddenly, enraged, she tore at the bandages and armor. The girl fell to the ground, next to a plaque. She picked it up and studied it. "They still considered me their friend…even after what I did to them?" She murmured, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

Standing up, she stared out into the night sky of Jump City. "I guess it's time to welcome me back, Titans." She said softly, raising her glowing yellow hand. A chunk of the hardened lava broke off from the ground. She leapt up and landed smoothly on it. "I guess Terra's back in town."

* * *

"Good morning, friends!" Starfire called out, waving from her spot from the front of the kitchen. 

"What's so good about it?" Cyborg asked as he yawned loudly.

"Yeah!" Beastboy agreed. "I didn't sleep a wink last night." He scratched the top of his green head and bent down to look in the refrigerator.

Starfire floated down to the table, her smile wiped off her face. "I did not have much sleep as well." She agreed. She tossed her long red locks over her shoulder.

Raven slowly glided into the room, her skin paler than usual. Robin looked up from his eggs, concern written all over his face. "Hey Rae." He greeted.

Raven nodded in his direction and used her powers to pour herself a cup of green tea. The tea was always ready everyday.

"Something's wrong." Robin said at last, staring at the Azarathian.

Raven sighed, sipping her warm liquid. "I had a dream last night."

"What kind?" Cyborg interrupted.

"I was getting to that." Raven snapped, before continuing. "It's about Terra."

The name left a cold chill across the Titans'. Silence followed this, the Teen Titans hanging on to her every word. Raven scanned the room. "I don't know what the dream's meaning is, but I think something really bad is gonna happen. Something related to Trigon…"

"But we defeated him, didn't we?" Beastboy asked, his green eyes worried and frightened.

Raven nodded. "But that doesn't mean he's gone."

"Yes." Starfire consented.

Suddenly a large pounding came from the door. "Titans! Get ready!" Robin yelled, crouching into a fighting stance. A black aura glowed around Raven's hands while green orbs appeared around Starfire. Beastboy let out a growl as he morphed into a green cheetah, and Cyborg's arm snapped into his Sonic Cannon.

They didn't know why they were so alert and weary; for all they could know, the person at the door was the pizza delivery guy or someone. But with the news of the impending doom, anything and everything is an enemy. The knock came once more, before the doors burst open. There stood…

"Terra?" The team let out in unison.

"Nice to see you too." Terra replied almost timidly, winding her finger around and around a strand of her long dusty blonde hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgiven or Forgotten 

**Chapter Two: Return**

"B-but…You're supposed to be dead…" Beastboy stammered, having reverted back to his normal form.

"Well…Surprise?" Before anyone could react she was hugging Beastboy. "I'm so sorry…" She murmured, tears trickling down her cheek. "I wish I never worked for Slade." Beastboy could do nothing but pat her awkwardly on the back.

"It's okay." Cyborg said. "Everything's all right."

"Yes! We are so very happy you are back!" Starfire clapped her hands together and glomped' Terra as she pulled away from Beastboy.

"It's great to be back." Terra said weakly, rubbing her eyes.

"How did you come back?" Robin asked, arching a brow.

"I don't know." Terra replied. "There was this weird feeling like I could do whatever I want and then I was just free! It was so strange."

Her friends started crowding around her, chattering excitedly, especially Beastboy. Throughout this whole thing Raven was silent. How DID she come back? Was it the work of Trigon?

"Yo, let's celebrate!" Cyborg cheered, interrupting Raven's thoughts.

"Yeah!" Beastboy agreed. "Tofu eggs for everyone!"

"There is no way we're eating tofu eggs!" Cyborg's and Beastboy's usual argument ensued and Terra laughed. She walked over to Raven as Robin and Starfire watched Cyborg and Beastboy fight.

"Hey, Rae." Terra said quietly, sidling up to her. Raven really wished she would change her clothes. Her slave outfit brought back horrible memories.

"Hm." Raven glanced at her before turning away.

"Are we still friends?" Terra asked, rubbing her arm.

Raven looked at the blonde. Her answer was slow and indecisive. "I don't know." She said at last.

Terra stepped back, her blue eyes wide. "I-I understand." She said, her face flushed.

"Look, it's not like I don't like you. It's just that…I don't know if I can ever trust you again." Raven told her, wrapping her deep blue cloak around her.

"O-Oh…Okay…" Terra forced a smile.

"Food is ready!" Beastboy announced, carrying towards them a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." Raven said dryly, showing she didn't care. But Beastboy didn't seem to notice. His eyes were on Terra.

"Um…Maybe it would be better if I changed clothes." Terra suggested, motioning towards her ripped outfit.

"Your room is still there." Robin told her, his mouth filled with food. But Raven knew Robin. She knew he was worried and wary, wondering whether Terra would backstab them again. Could she be trusted? As Terra left, the Teen Titans quickly gathered together.

"Should we let her stay?" Cyborg asked, his robotic eye analyzing the area.

"She seems like she feels guilty." Starfire said.

"But she could be lying again." Raven warned, narrowing her eyes.

"Dude, we can totally trust her!" Beastboy protested. He loved her more than ever.

When Beastboy said that, it was like a knife, plunging through Raven's heart. She staggered back, holding her hands to her chest. She closed her eyes, trying to keep focus. She knew that was Beastboy said didn't seem to mean anything on the outside, but on the inside, her heart was being ripped out.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked. His brows were wrinkled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Raven replied hurriedly, backing away. "There's nothing wrong!" But now her friends were looking at her with concern.

"Raven, you can tell us! We're your friends!" Starfire insisted, taking a step forward.

"I-I got to go!" And with that, Raven tore away from her teammates, flying off to her sanctuary; her room. She could hear them calling for her to come back, but she wouldn't. Not with Terra around. But unfortunately, it was not to be.

"Raven?" Terra was dressed in a small black tanktop with baggy khaki shorts and her usual goggles. "Is something the matter?"

Suddenly, uncontrollable rage took over Raven, she couldn't stop herself. She could feel Trigon seeping through her mind. "_Stay away from us…" _She hissed, her eyes flashing red for just a moment. _"Or else…" _She stormed off into her room. The door slammed shut behind her with a hiss.

"W-what?" Terra just stood there with wide eyes, running her fingers through her golden locks in shock.

Raven threw herself upon her bed, sobbing. How could this happen to her? She thought for once she was happy, but then everything came crashing down. It was like they purposely waited for the peak of her life to come and ruin it for her. Raven hiccupped, her short purple tresses falling around her face. "Why?" She demanded, between sobs. "Why does it have to be this way? Why can't they leave me alone?" Before she knew it, she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"And then she started telling me to leave you guys alone. As if she was going to hurt me if I didn't." Mutters aroused Raven from her sleep as she blinked blearily. 

"Uhh…?" She groaned, and shook her head, trying to wake herself up fully. "What's going on…?" She trailed off; listening to the words that were spoken on the other side of her door.

"I can't believe she would do such a thing. Raven's not like that." Robin's voice of reason.

"But, you know how she gets when she's angry! And she admitted she didn't trust Terra!" Beastboy, always standing up for Terra.

"We mustn't get angry with Raven. Perhaps we should ask her if she did this." Starfire, always hopeful.

"Yeah, man. Raven always waits and watches." Cyborg, the one who's trying to take the sides of both.

"But!" Terra insisted. "It's true! She did say that!" Raven could imagine her now, her fists clenched, and her blue eyes narrowed with indignation, bristling.

"Look, Terra. It's not like we don't believe you. It's just that this doesn't sound like Raven at all." Robin tried to tell her without hurting her feelings.

Terra was silent. "Alright…" She said at last. "Go ask her." A knock came, before another, and then another. Raven sat up, unsure of whether to open the door. Should she? She didn't have to, if she didn't want to. But then again…

Raven floated towards her door and it slid open a crack, revealing a bed-ridden iris. "What do you want?" She snapped. She could see her friends clustered together and then Terra, a little ways off.

"Raven?" Starfire was the first to speak. "Did you…threaten Terra?"

Raven slammed the door shut for a moment, before coming out with her hood pulled over her face and her eyes blazing. "It wasn't my fault… I couldn't help it." Was all Raven replied.

She knew Terra wanted to say something.

"But dude! That wasn't right!" Beastboy told her, his arms crossed against his chest. Cyborg had his large hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, as if to control him.

And there it was again, that stabbing pain in her heart. Her teeth gritted and she tugged her hood lower. "It's really none of your business." She replied angrily. She could feel the tugging to lose control but she struggled to control it. Her teammates instinctively stepped back, knowing how out-of-control her powers could get. "I'm FINE." She reassured them though they knew she was lying.

"Raven…" Robin began, reaching out to touch her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Raven cried out, her eyes glowing red. Light bulbs exploded, glass bouncing against the walls. She flew out of her room, down the hall, and out of the large T-Shaped tower. Rubbing her hands against her eyes, she sobbed quietly. She stared up blearily at the starry sky as the small lights winked at her knowingly.

"I can't control myself anymore…" She murmured, floating amongst the dark clouds. As if to prove her point, angry black hues crackled around her fingers and she gasped. "W-What…?"

_I can help you, Raven…Please, let me…_


End file.
